


i'm . high

by cicadas



Category: Marv - Fandom
Genre: Chapter 3 I got high in christmasday, M/M, This is trash, from the pan, i ate so many brownies, i can't think of plot my bones are so heavy, i forgot how to say words, i just ate it, i'm high, ithink at one point she thre a chunk of vegan loaf at me, me and my sis got stuck in slow motion, my mouth is so dry holy shit i neeed a lozenge or something, that was a v potent half hour I’ll tell you that, utter bullshit, with a fork, yall ever have joints in your Christmas crackers?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-14 04:49:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16906416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicadas/pseuds/cicadas
Summary: here is my fanfiction i have written.(note: in case you can't tell, i wrote this while high last night. way well be one of my best works.)





	1. Chapter 1

lo and behold, i have money" ! tony said, and he went and got some water

peter also wanted water so he goot water with a cup. and drank it.

tony was looking at him like hey i like him want to kiss him face and stuff

and peter also felt that like that. and he was like i want to kiss him walso

and then they also kiessed

and um, they loved each other till the end of time

and tony stark i s great. so cool. love that him.

wow. who wouldn't want to marryr him? comment below if you want to marry him. i would, is what legal.

thank you

 


	2. Chapter 2

so peter and tony go into a bar made from chocolate and liquor because they are of age and can drink and then there is a bathroom and they escape through the window this is an escape fic with jason bateman from that movie with the identity thievery.

and like uhh, there’s vampires. wait vampires are in fiction. yeah. so they like go in there and make out with the vampires and become vampires and like drink blood. where is this fic going. where. what am i doing with my life. i don’t have a job. i don’t have a career. “”“ tony said. and then he flew his spaceship back to earth to be safe and dry and not dying in a ship.. ” its not as fun as it sounds! irts worset!“” said, uh,,,, eppeper. i’m so high guys. had a bunch of brownies. like. a lot of brownies. i didn’t even cut it up i just like ate it with a fork from the pan. damn. nice nice brownies. anyway. um

don’t do drugs" peter said and everyone cheered yaya spiderman. i love spidernan. spider if you are reading this come in to my room but don’t catch any flies. catch FrIes!! haha my mouth is so dry. i have a camelbak like , it says eddy on it but my name is mnot eddie so.

and also my cousin fell voer.


	3. we back on this shit

At the tower tony sat on the chair and sat with his robots and worked on a robot.

Outside there were buildings and I really want a cake. That’s not part of the story.

okay so outside are buildings and there are spiders and people and there are um’m jobs.

Birds eating chips spurns around the town. Flying through the air. Oh and also I forgkt what I was saying.

fanfiction go.

outside the tower there was peter Parker who is Spider-Man I haven’t into the spider verse. So there is peter Parker who is spider man and he flies through the air he spins webs and spins and thirsts around in the air.

My nephew is crying and I just want snacks.

 

alright lemme start this again

 

iron man flies through the air and peter Parker also flies through the air and they smack bang into the universe into each other and they ar Ellie wow but they have masks on

masks

mmasks

 

i cant speak Chinese most times. I, m actually not chinese’

It’s weird to think my sister has a son. Why is son spelled like son not sun. Maybe it’s an easier letter.

anyway

on with the e narrative

 

Oh they. Should have sex.

okay so they are like mm and then the wall is there so they kiss up on the wall I guess they could be on the wall cause like peter sticks to stuff. Yeah so they are on the wall and um they have got suits on. Except one is more armour and the other is a suit. Like a swimsuit. I wonder if he can wear it swimming. Yeah probably. I want snacks.

 

I cant even type on here. Y brother in laws voice is so deep and nice I want to sound like that but I don’t big sore point.

Anyway, I wonder if there’s bread. If I was tony stark I’d have bread. And vampires. I think I touched on that last time. Vampires have teeth and go in your arteries and blood comes out and they drink it and it goes in their veins? Maybe I think that’s what happened. Um but yeah peter is a vampire and tony is not a vampire and they live in opposite caves.

 

And they fell in love and tony becomes a vampire and they fly through the air. Flying seems to be a big theme in this story.

 

Iron man and spider man team up. Sandwich time! Gettin samwichss and sandwiches ey gottem. Man I give up what is this


End file.
